Total Drama CoCo Story
by Katiefdtrotter
Summary: Takes place after Duncan comes backs.


Cody and Courtney where in the cargo hole hiding from their team. Cody had walked into a box and knocked it onto something. As it started to move Cody was scared. Who could it be? Or what could it be? Just then Courtney came out and Cody was relieved to see her. "Sorry," he sadly said. Courtney had started to cry again. She had been crying since Greece. "Do you want to talk?" Cody asked feeling bad for her. She looked up at him and cried louder. "I'm guessing that's a no," Cody said as he sat down. Courtney had giggled a little but went back to crying. "I got that smile out once I'll get it out again," Cody told her. She smiled a little and wiped her eyes. "So..." Cody started. Courtney opened her mouth before Cody could say anything else. "I would like to be alone Cody," she told him. Cody got up and said, "If you want to talk I'm all ears." Cody walked out and ran into Duncan. "So geek," Duncan started, "Which arm do you like left or right?" Cody stood there in fear of him as Courtney walked into loser class. Duncan already had Cody's left arm and was about to break it but Courtney kicked him in the kiwis. Duncan was crying as he let go of Cody. "Thank you Courtney I owe you big time," Cody said. Just then Courtney had started to cry again and went back to first class. Cody quickly followed. Serra had seen Cody and squeezed the life out of him. Barely getting out of her grip Cody walked up to Courtney and sat down. "Do you want a piece of candy?" Cody asked grabbing his candy. Courtney took one and ate it she had stopped crying and looked at Cody. She leaned in and gave him a hug still crying just a little she said thank you. They hugged for 5 seconds until Courtney turned around and fell asleep. Cody did the same.

The next day Cody woke up and saw Courtney and Heather sitting in front of him. Just then the plan started to shake a little. Cody got up to get a drink when the plan was shaking even more. He fell into Courtney's lap as everyone was flying out the door. They fell out of the chair and went flying with the rest. As everyone fell Cody and Courtney's lips locked as they were on top of each other. They couldn't pull apart because on top of them was Owen. After 7 minutes Owen finally got up. Cody rolled off Courtney and stood up. After that 7 minute kiss they didn't look at each other. Chris had a evil look in his eyes. He told everyone where they where and what they has to do. "There is one thing though," Chris started, "You all must be in pairs or a group of three in the building so no one gets lost... But I get to pick who you are with. Owen and Tyler, Duncan and Al, Heather, Serra and Gwen, and last but not lest Courtney and Cody. Now go!" Chris said. "Oh and by the way no switching partners." Cody and Courtney didn't talk until the got inside.

Confession

Courtney: Ok so me and Cody kissed for 7 minutes it's no big deal... ITS A BIG DEAL! What does he think? Plus Serra will kill me! If only Owen wasn't so big then we wouldn't have kissed for 7 minutes. But I have to say that was a really good kiss I mean better than me and Duncan, Cody better not see this.

Chef: Your secret is safe with me and all the fans.

Washroom

Cody: Um what can I say me and Courtney kissed an it was good I think? I hope Duncan doesn't kill me. I mean it was Chris fault and Owens if he wasn't so big I wouldn't have kissed Courtney for seven minutes and if Chris didn't take us to Area 51 then we wouldn't have fallen out of the plain. But that was an amazing kiss. I think I maybe like like her... Maybe. Courtney better not see this!

Area 51

Cody and Courtney were looking something to bring Chris when Cody fell into some boxes that fell on Courtney. Cody landed lips first on Courtney and yet again Owen was there with Tyler and fell on them. They kissed for another 7 minutes until Owen got up. Cody got up and grabbed a box. He touched it and a alien came out. It went on Tyler's face. Cody pulled Courtney up and ran to the door. Their team was there and they showed them the box. "I have a working alien artifact so let's go to Chris," Cody said. They raced back until a lizard went flying. "We're on a minefield," Gwen yelled. Just then a ding went off. Everyone sighed. "Hey it's sing a song or tap dance on a minefield," Chris yelled as the pasted by.

Courtney: Boyfriend kisser!

I thought she was my friend,

But now it's time to diss her!

Sure we had some fun times,

But I'm not gonna miss her now!

Heather: Boyfriend kisser!

Courtney: You're gonna get

What's coming to you

If it's the last thing

I ever do-oo-oo!

Heather: That's right!

That's right!

Courtney and Heather: That's right!

That's right!

Courtney: Let's go a little back!

We captured Duncan in a sack.

Heather: And had a laugh attack

When you stretched me on the rack!

Courtney: All those times you made me smile,

You wanted my man

All the while!

Sierra: Duh! It was so obvious.

Courtney and Heather: Boyfriend kisser!

Courtney: You're not my new sister!

You're a pus-y, gothy, nasty blister! Oh!

Heather: Boyfriend kisser!

Courtney and Heather: You're gonna get what's coming to you!

Courtney: If it's the last thing I ever do-oo-oo!

"Well you kissed Cody!" Gwen said. Serra was looking really mad. Cody was throwing his candy and found the way out. "What do you mean she kissed Cody?" Serra asked. "I mean her and Cody locked lips 7 minutes," Gwen aqueduct Courtney. "You are so going down!" Serra yelled. Cody was looking down the whole time and finally spoke up. "Courtney didn't kiss me!" Cody yelled so loud that the bickering stopped. "I kissed her!" Cody said. "Cody how could you your my boyfriend," Serra cried. "He's not your boyfriend Serra," Heather corrected her. "Yes he is," Serra shouted. "NO HES NOT!" Heather and Courtney yelled. Everyone had stopped moving as team Chris is really really really really hot took the lead. Cody was running as fast he could. He beat Owen but team Chris was already show Chris what they had. "Um looks like your alien is a pile of blue goop," Chris told them. Cody showed Chris the box as an alien came out of it. "Team Amazon wins again. Team Me will be sending someone home," Chris said as the Girls had stopped fighting. "No!" All them yelled but Heather.

At the elimination Chris was calling who was safe. "Al, Owen and Duncan." Tyler hopped out of the plain and took the drop of shame. Later Cody was listening to the girls fight. He put his headphones on and tuned out everyone. In a couple of minutes his iPod died and he had to listen to the fighting. He walked out of first class and went to loser class. Al looked at him weirdly. "Cody if your team won why are you back here?" Al asked. "I didn't kiss him he kissed me Courtney!" Gwen yelled. "I know but why didn't you tell me instead of hearing it from Tyler!" Courtney shouted. "I understand why," Al told Cody. Back in first class "I didn't tell you because I knew you would be mad at me," Gwen told Courtney. "How bout we put this behind us and go back to being friends," Courtney suggested. "I would love that," Gwen said. "And we will never let a boy come in between us," Courtney said and they hugged.

Cody woke up at 1 in the morning and went back to first class and saw Courtney and Gwen sleeping next to each other. It looked like they made up. Heather was sleeping by herself and so was Serra. Cody sat across from Courtney and went to sleep. In the morning everyone came to the common area. "Cody where did you go last night?" Owen asked. "Back to first class the girls stopped fighting," Cody answered. "Welcome to Australia," Chris announced. "First a emu race then sheep shearing and the winners get a reword. Any questions?" "Ya," Courtney said "where are we racing to?" "To that mountain," Chris said pointing. "And go!" Serra threw Cody on three emus. "Courtney, Gwen, I have some emus," Cody told the ladies. "Thanks!" Gwen said as she got on and so did Courtney. Serra got on one and they were off. "Team amazon has 4 team mates racing and team me has 2," Chris said.

A couple days later almost every one was at the mountain. Owen was still a long ways away. "Looks like team Amazon has everyone here so let's start," Chris said and then he told them the rules.

Heather: Shearing sheep, don't be a creep,

It's the only way we'll fly first, peeps.

Win the game, don't be so lame,

Try to lose this and your face I'll maim!

Courtney: Shear the sheep, then, with a smile,

Make yourself a giant woolly, woolly, woolly pi-ile!

Heather, Courtney, and Gwen: We are shearing sheep!

We are shearing sheep!

We are shearing sheep!

We are shearing sheeeeep!

Sierra: Eeeeee!

Cody: Woah-oo-oo!

Heather: Shearing sheep instead of you,

Only cause you don't have any, a-tattoos!

I'll find a logo, we'll win again,

And I'll be here, until the bitter end!

Heather, Courtney, and Gwen: We are shearing sheep!

We are shearing sheep!

We are shearing...

Yeaaahhhhh!

Sierra: Ahhhh!

After 9 hours Owen was there and had to jump of the cliff and grab a sheep but he got a dingo. Duncan hooked it up and threw it at Cody. After awhile team Chris is really really really really hot won and was gonna get a reword. "And your reword is...," Chris started, "Noah!" Owen was cheering louder then everyone. "Ya I'm back!" He said sarcastically. "Oh by the way I was watching the show and nice work Cody," he said as he high fives the guy. "What do you mean nice work?" The girls asked. "A dude never K-I-S-S-E-S and tells," Noah told the girls as he walked away to first class. The girls look at Cody confused. He looks away and walks to loser class.

It was 8 in the morning as everyone was in the cold. As the challenge pasted team Chris is 4 reallys hot won. "And your prize is... A returning cast mate from TDI it's Trent," Chris told team him. "Now let's have the drama begin, Trent this guy cheated on his girlfriend and is dating your ex-girlfriend, everyone this guy knows all of your secrets, he knows Courtney's Cody's Al's EVERYONES!" Chris said making everyone worried. Trent walked up to Cody and whispered, "Your secret is safe with me you know that right I'm not mean," Cody nodded. Courtney was looking at Trent and Cody nervous. "Hey," Gwen said to Courtney, "What's wrong?" "Oh! I'm just nervous that Trent will tell my little secret," she said. "What secret?" Gwen asked. "Um... I will tell you in the cargo hole," Courtney said. Gwen nodded as Trent walked up to Courtney. "Your secret is safe with me Courtney," Trent told her. She was relived.

Gwen was with Courtney in the cargo hole with a tape and tv. "Watch this," Courtney said as she put the tape in.

Courtney: Ok so me and Cody kissed for 7 minutes it's no big deal... ITS A BIG DEAL! What does he think? Plus Serra will kill me! If only Owen wasn't so big then we wouldn't have kissed for 7 minutes. But I have to say that was a really good kiss I mean better than me and Duncan, Cody better not see this.

Chef: Your secret is safe with me and all the fans.

The tape ended

"So that is my secret," Courtney said. Gwen was standing there in shock. "Ok so you had a really good kiss with Cody and it was better than you and Duncan," Gwen said. Courtney nodded. "So do you like like Cody?" Gwen asked. "Um... Maybe a little... You won't tell anyone?" Courtney shuddered. Gwen shook her head no and hit play on the tape and saw Cody's confession. "OMG!" Gwen shouted. "Courtney watch this."

Cody: Um what can I say me and Courtney kissed an it was good I think? I hope Duncan doesn't kill me. I mean it was Chris fault and Owens if he wasn't so big I wouldn't have kissed Courtney for seven minutes and if Chris didn't take us to Area 51 then we wouldn't have fallen out of the plain. But that was an amazing kiss. I think I maybe like like her... Maybe. Courtney better not see this!

"Court he maybe like likes you isn't that awesome!" Gwen squealed like a teenage girl. "Court... Court are you ok?" She asked. "Oh... I know what Noah means by 'A dude never K-I-S-S-E-S and tells," Courtney said looking at Gwen. "Oh!" Gwen said.

Courtney woke up and saw team Chris is really really really really hot sleeping in loser class. "Wake up guys!" She yelled. Everyone fell in swan boats all but Cody, Courtney, and Gwen. "Ah!" Cody yelled. Everyone was praying that they would live. "If we live I will let Serra kiss me!" Cody yelled. "I WANT MY KISS!" Serra yelled. She tied Owen up and put him on the other boat. She tied Heather, Trent, and Noah up. She threw them out of the boat. "Trent get Gwen, Noah get Courtney, and Heather get my codykins, NOW!" Serra screamed. She was pleading as fast as she could and got everyone to shore. "Oh Cody I will restore your breathing," Serra said. "I can breath just fine," Cody told her as she started to kiss him. "Now I can't breath!" Serra was kissing him for 10 seconds until Courtney spilt them apart. "We need are team to be able to breath," Courtney said. "Oh ya there are no more teams," Chris told them. "What!" Everyone said. "That's right and now welcome the last new member who is going to sing the music number," Chris said.

Blaineley: Blain-Blain-Blain-Blain-Blainerific, is my name. Dishing dirt is my game. Invading your TV with my Blainelicious frame!

Owen: Bla-Blainerific! S-s-so terrific!

Blaineley: I'm fa-fa-famous. Famous!

Courtney: This is so against the rules, does Chris think we're a bunch of fools?

Chris: Rules? This ain't no Sunday School! Miss Thang up there's a rating's jewel!

Owen: Bla-Blainerific!

Heather: M-M-Make me si-ick!

Blaineley: I'm fa-fa-famous. Famous! Get me a half fat, no foam latte steamed to a hundred-two, heat! I'm quite specific.

Owen: She's Blainerific!

Duncan: So-so horrific.

Blaineley: I'm fa-fa-fam-

Cody: Who's that girl again?

Blaineley: WHAT?! Who am I? Who am I?! Who are you? I'm the host of the Puppy Bachelorette! I was nominated for a Gemmie Award! I interviewed you for Celebrity Manhunt! It's a fact and scientific, that I'm still Blainerific.

Heather and Courtney: She's not so famous, turns out she's not so famous!

"Ok the boys get in here," Chris said. Then he said what was going on and Serra was up first. "Come on give me a Cody!" She yelled. When she spun she got Al. "No!" She cried. Al popped out and Serra took him. "Yes!" Cody yelled. "Ah!" All the boys yelled. "What's in there?" Gwen asked. "A bear," Al said. It was Heather's turn and Noah came out. "Oh goodie I'm with the queen bee," Noah said. Gwen was up next and she got Trent. "We'll this is weird," Gwen said as Trent nodded. Next was Blaineley and she got Duncan. "Yes!" Courtney yelled. It was Sierra's turn and she got the bear. "Why can't I get Cody?" She asked. "Maybe he was meant to be with someone else," Gwen said looking at Courtney. Courtney leaned back as Gwen said that. Sierra was up again and there was only Owen and Cody and she got Tyler. "What was that, Tyler was eliminated," Sierra said pissed. "Who ever is the first one out is your husband," Chris told them. Inside the box, "Come on Owen go," Cody said. "If you do I will not vote for you." Owen shook his hand and popped out. "Looks like Owen is Sierra's 3rd husband and Cody is Courtney's," Chris informed them. Cody came out the top so happy.

Confession

Cody: Sierra is not my wife YES! Courtney is and I think it's good I mean she didn't look sad to be with me but she didn't look happy ether.

"Alright couples now you have someone else husband of you husband choice to guide you through the maze to your dress," Chris told the teens. Cody let Trent help Courtney and Trent let Duncan help Gwen. Owen was helping Blaineley. All that was left was Cody and Noah. Cody went to Heather and Noah went to Sierra. After everyone got their dresses and were walking on the tight rope. All the husbands were carrying their wives all but Cody. Courtney and Cody were walking behind each other. They were the first ones to the other side with Gwen and Trent. One by one they answered the questions. For the last question they answered at the same time. "Congrats you four are gonna have a double wedding!" Chris informed the kids. "What!" The kids yelled! "I want a twist so the couples have to get married or go out on date! Pick one!" Chris told them. After the argument with Gwen and Trent everyone settled with going on a date. Duncan wasn't a fan of this idea but he went with it.

At the Elimination everyone cast there votes. "Cody voted for Sierra, Courtney voted for Duncan, Sierra voted for Courtney, Trent voted for Duncan, Al voted for Duncan, Gwen voted for Al, so did Duncan, Owen, and Blaineley. Looks like Al is going home and never ever ever coming back to the show. Bye bye!" Chris said as he shoved Al out of the plane.


End file.
